If the Cold Could Remember
by Morgana Elvendork
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Porque agora tudo são olhares roubados, e ele começa a sentir coisas que nenhum noivo deveria sentir, seu coração batendo muito rápido. Teddy/Lily. Leve RA: Remus e Tonks vivos.


****

**N/T: Esta fic _maravilhosa _pertence a mrsharryjamespotter, que gentilmente me deu permissão de traduzí-la. Espero que gostem!  
Lembrando que temos um pequeno RA na fic, com Remus e Tonks vivos - mas eles não aparecem muito.**

* * *

_I miss you  
_(Eu sinto sua falta)  
_Is it still okay to say it?  
_(Ainda posso dizer isso?)  
_I miss you  
_(Eu sinto sua falta)  
_I know that it's too late but  
_(Eu sei que já é tarde, mas)  
_We'll all stay in to hide the seasons  
_(Nós vamos ficar dentro de casa para esconder as estações)  
_Feel the same for different reasons  
_(Sentiremos o mesmo por razões diferentes)  
_We lost the road but I prefer it  
_(Nós perdemos o rumo mas eu prefiro assim)  
_We're used to bein' so discouraged  
_(Nós estávamos acostumados a ser desencorajados)

_..._

_I give and you take it  
_(Eu dou e você aceita)  
_Two summers spent wasted  
_(Dois verões desperdiçados)  
_Should we give up or save it?  
_(Devemos desistir ou salvar ele?)  
_Will this make sense at all?  
_(Isso faz sentido?)  
_After the fall  
_(Depois da queda)  
_(After the fall)  
_(Depois da queda)  
_We faded, I'm freezin'  
_(Nós desaparecemos, estou congelando)  
_(After the fall)  
_(Depois da queda)  
_We had it all  
_(Nós tinhamos tudo)  
_Now I'm barely breathin'  
_(Agora mal consigo respirar)

**after the fall; metro station**

****

**

* * *

**

Não há nada que ela possa fazer quando a sala está girando fora de seu controle e seu mundo caindo aos seus pés. É claro que ela já estava esperando por isso, mas não tão cedo, não antes dela ter tido chance de lhe dizer o que sentia. Ela coloca sua bebida de lado e, se desculpando, sai da sala o mais rápido que pode, antes que qualquer um pudesse ver o brilho das lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Uma vez do outro lado da porta, ela tenta respirar, mas é como respirar em baixo d'água - ela não consegue. O ar frio passando por seu corpo, perfurando-a como uma faca. Ela anda aos tropeços até parar para descansar na base de uma árvore. Os suspiros presos em seu corpo a sufocam, e ela chora em silêncio até mais nenhuma lágrima vir.

Ela se acalma e então tenta respirar mais uma vez, mas ainda é muito difícil, o que resulta em soluços. Uma leve chuva começa a cair, refletindo a maneira como ela se sente. Ela puxa seus joelhos e apóia seu queixo sobre eles, abraçando suas pernas.

-x-

Seu sorriso radiante desaparece ao vê-la saindo, com os cabelos vermelhos balançando em volta do rosto, escondendo os olhos que ele sabia que estavam se enchendo de lágrimas.

Ele não queria machucá-la, mas ele tentou, ele tentou dizer a ela, mas ela foi embora e atingiu seu coração, acertando-o bem no meio. Agora ele consegue senti-lo sangrando de novo. Levou muito tempo para que ele juntasse todos os cacos de volta, e ele devia tudo isso a bela mulher que estava sentada ao seu lado, sua noiva. Contudo, ele não consegue evitar a voz no fundo de sua mente dizendo que ele deveria ver Lily.

Ele tenta se concentrar ao máximo em ser feliz, agradecendo a todos pelos parabéns, mas é como se seu coração tivesse subido à cabeça, batendo ferozmente contra seus tímpanos, e ele tem que ir.

- Eu volto logo – promete, beijando Victoire na testa e seguindo em direção a onde Lily tinha ido.

-x-

Assim que chega no lado de fora, ele percebe que está chovendo e puxa o capuz sobre a cabeça, procurando em meio ao nevoeiro algum lampejo vermelho.

Chegando mais perto, ele percebe que ela está chorando, e se ajoelha calmamente em seu lado. Ela o olha e ele vê que seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados, seu nariz também está vermelho, mas mesmo assim, ela nunca esteve tão linda.

- Eu não quero falar com você – ela diz bruscamente, e isso dói (mais do que ele admite).

- Por favor, Lils – ele diz, se aproximando e tirando alguns fios de cabelo molhados de seu rosto pálido.

Ela empurra sua mão.

- Não me chame assim – ele gentilmente abaixa sua mão, mordendo seu lábio, inseguro do que dizer.

- Por que você está agindo desse jeito? – ele pergunta, e era a pior coisa que ele poderia dizer. Ela queima de raiva.

- Por que você é tão idiota, Teddy Lupin? – as lágrimas estão vindo mais uma vez, agora mais rápidas e mais grossas, combinando com a chuva cada vez mais intensa. – Por que. Você. Não. Me. Contou? – ela perguntou devagar e calmamente, como se ele fosse um estrangeiro que não falasse inglês.

- Eu contei – ele retruca.

- Não antes de todo mundo! Se você tivesse me contado logo, eu poderia lidado com isso! Eu poderia ter me recuperado! Eu poderia ter me convencido que eu não te amava! – a dor e a mágoa são tão dolorosamente evidentes em seus olhos que parece que tudo está se quebrando, e não apenas seu coração.

- Lily... – ele começa, e então suspira, passando uma mão pelo cabelo, - nós já passamos por isso. Eu já tentei isso uma vez. Mas quando eu estava pronto para te amar, você saiu com um _Malfoy -_ de todas as pessoas - e quebrou meu coração. Eu tive que aprender a seguir em frente. E agora você também precisa. – e ele está tentando convencer mais a si mesmo do que a ela, que ele seguiu em frente, que ele não a ama mais _daquele jeito._

- Então eu lamento muito, Ted – diz ela com azedume – Sinto muito por eu ter sido uma adolescente mal-humorada, por não amá-lo em seu tempo e por estar magoada com o fato de que o cara que eu amo está_ se casando_ com minha prima veela estúpida e ele nem sequer se importa o suficiente para me dizer.

- Não tente jogar isso nas minhas costas! – ele retrucou, cansado de toda essa história de amar a pessoa errada, de desgosto e negação. Porque o amor tem que ser _tão_ difícil? – Lily, eu te amei. Eu te amei mais do que eu gostaria de admitir! Mas você não me amava! Você sabe como isso dói? Eu lutei contra mim mesmo _para sempre_, sabe por quê? Porque eu deveria estar apaixonado pela Victoire. Mas eu estava pronto para desistir de anos de namoro e dedicação e de tudo o que eu tinha neste mundo maldito _por você_. E quando eu estava finalmente pronto para aceitar isso, você não estava! Agora é só para _te _dar um tapa na cara. – Ele se sente como se estivesse fugindo, quebrando antes que ele pudesse se controlar.

Ela se levanta com os olhos apertados, os lábios mal se moviam quando ela sussurrou

- Então é isso que você quer, Teddy? Você quer que eu sinta remorso por amar outra pessoa? Você quer que eu sofra porque eu inconscientemente te fiz sofrer? Tudo bem, como você quiser – e antes mesmo dele ter chance de impedi-la, ela puxa sua varinha e aparata.

Ele fica sentado ali por horas, esperando ela voltar, ignorando os gritos de preocupação dos outros. Mas ela não volta.

-x-

Os dias passam flutuando, e eles começam a evitar um ao outro, o que realmente é uma vantagem, porque agora ele está voltando ao que era antes, com os pensamentos inadequados e desejos impensáveis. Porque agora tudo são olhares roubados, e ele começa a sentir coisas que nenhum noivo deveria sentir, seu coração batendo muito rápido.

Ambos tentam continuar ordinariamente, ignorando o fato de que ambos estão sendo destruídos pelos próprios sentimentos. E o pior (apesar de que deve ser melhor), é que ninguém percebe. Ninguém percebe que de repente os dois desenvolveram o hábito de nunca estarem na mesma sala, sempre evitando o contato visual e sendo concisos e extremamente educados quando precisam interagir.

E ele tenta honestamente focar toda a sua atenção em Victoire, sua futura esposa, mas toda vez que eles estão juntos (o que é o tempo todo), tudo o que ele vê é uma beleza ruiva. Seu coração bate mais forte cada vez que isso acontece, porque _ele não deveria estar vendo ela._ Ela é onze anos mais nova, por Merlin, e ele não está se casando com ela (por mais que ele quisesse isso), ele está se casando com a garota que ele amou por anos (é claro que ele a ama, ele apenas recusa a admitir que é _daquele jeito_).

Embora ela não suspeitasse de nada ele se sente _tãoincrivelmente_culpado, porque apesar dele tentar não permitir que isso acontecesse, seu coração está enfraquecendo com o domínio dela. Está escapando, pronto para ser entregue a garota com os ardentes cabelos vermelhos e dos profundos olhos castanhos, assim como os seus.

Os meses voam, e antes que qualquer um deles percebesse, faltavam apenas cinco semanas para o casamento, para ele se entregar a outra garota _para sempre_, e ele está começando a questionar sua decisão.

Foi somente depois de sua despedida de solteiro, depois de ter bebido mais álcool do que deveria, que alguém finalmente percebeu sua fé vacilante. Depois de todos terem ido embora, seu pai olha para ele sério, os olhos cheios de entendimento e com um pouco de desapontamento.

- Teddy, você tem certeza disto? – ele pergunta, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, tentando romper a barreira que o álcool tinha dado a seu filho.

- Sob'oquê? – murmurou Teddy

- Sobre se casar com Victoire – ele conseguiu a atenção de Teddy agora, porque seu coração começou a bater furiosamente em seu peito, prestes a explodir - Você parece muito distante ultimamente, e eu não sou cego, filho. Eu posso ver o que está acontecendo entre você e Victoire e você e Lily.

- Pai, não é nada – assegura Teddy – A Lily está apenas um pouco desapontada... Eu estou preocupado que ela esteja em depressão, mas tenho certeza que ela irá superar.

- Eu não acho que ela seja a única que está deprimida, Teddy. Acho que talvez você precise pensar nessa decisão seriamente. Você tem certeza que está disposto a passar o resto de sua vida com Victoire?

Ele vai embora, fazendo Teddy pensar no que ele disse, e Teddy sabe que não importa o que fosse, ele nunca poderá fazer o que seu coração quer que ele faça. Ele tem vinte e oito anos e acha que ele apenas precisa se acalmar, começar uma família. Mas o que ele pode fazer quando há uma outra garota que continua em seu coração? Uma garota que tem apenas dezessete anos, praticamente uma criança?

Ele terá que tentar.

-x-

E ali está ele, seu terno todo enfeitado e com o cabelo no seu tom favorito de turquesa (embora não tão brilhante como sempre). E apesar dos seus olhos estarem vivos, tudo o que vê através deles parece escuro, e as borboletas em seu estômago parecem erradas. Elas são mais duras e fortes, e ele acha que, possivelmente, elas não são por causa do nervosismo, porque se fossem, ele não estaria com vontade de vomitar.

Ele caminha pela capela olhando para os presentes, e mesmo com ele tentando convencer a si mesmo, ele está apenas vendo quem está lá, com seus olhos percorrendo por entre os convidados. Logo, a música começa, ele próximo ao altar, e ela está caminhando em sua direção, toda magra, alta e bela, o vestido acentuando suas curvas e com seu cabelo enrolado saltando enquanto ela andava.

Ele está completamente sem ar, e percebe que é tarde demais não porque ele está prestes a se unir para a vida inteira com aquela mulher maravilhosa, mas porque aquela, _aquela garota_ que deveria estar _naquele vestido_ não está lá.

Agora seu mundo está girando fora de controle, porque essa culpa é tão avassaladora, e o que resta de seu coração está a se quebrar. Ele quer gritar, chorar e berrar, porque ele não deveria estar ali, se casando com uma garota que ele não ama (não tanto quanto _ela_, pelo menos).

Ele engole o nó em sua garganta e, inconscientemente, seus olhos encontram seu pai em busca de apoio. Quando seus olhos se encontram, ele vê um mundo de possibilidades. Se seu pai está mandando ele seguir seu coração, _realmente_ seguir (ele, de todas as pessoas), então talvez ele devesse seguir.

E com isso, ele busca sua coragem Grifinória, e assim que Victoire chega até ele, ele sussurra em seu ouvido, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto:

- Eu sinto muito – e foge da capela.

-x-

Seus pés o levam automaticamente para seu carro, ele entra e acelera rapidamente. Ele poderia simplesmente aparatar, mas como ele está completamente instável, não deveria fazer isso. Estrunchar era a última coisa que ele precisava agora. De início, ele não tem certeza de onde está indo, mas logo o ambiente se torna familiar e ele percebe que está indo para a casa de Albus.

Lily e Albus eram muito próximos. Ele sempre teve inveja do relacionamento dos dois, sem preocupações, livre de dor e sentimentos proibidos, porque eles são irmão e irmã de verdade, e ele e ela só sentiam dessa maneira por causa da proximidade de suas famílias.

Ele acelera estrada a baixo, rezando para nenhum policial o parar, porque ele não tem tempo a perder, e ele precisa desesperadamente ver o rosto dela. Os pneus fazem um chiado quando ele faz uma curva e entra na rua de Albus. Ele deveria se importar por estar forçando seu carro velho e batido, mas ele ficaria na miséria com ela, se precisasse.

Ele estaciona seu carro no ângulo mais estranho e corre para dentro.

- Lily! – ele chama, esperando que ela corra até ele, mas tudo o que ele houve são ecos.

A casa está vazia.

- Merda! – ele grita. A única coisa que ele quer é encontrá-la, envolver seus braços em volta de sua cintura fina e dizer que é com _ela_ que ele quer se casar, que _ela_ é a única com que ele quer viver, se estabelecer, e que _ela_ é a única por quem ele desistiu de tudo e sem nem se incomodar com isso.

Ele corre em direção ao seu carro, com a intenção de dirigir até ficar sem gasolina, mas ao invés disso, ele dá de cara com Albus.

- Albus! – exclama – V-você sabe onde está a Lily?

Albus fica em silêncio por um momento enquanto mastiga sua bochecha. Ele engole e depois diz:

- Bem, Teddy, a questão é que... ela foi embora.

- Embora? – Teddy pergunta incrédulo, determinado a não deixar seu mundo cair e ouvir o resto da história.

- Ela... Ela decidiu ir para o exterior com uma de suas amigas. Elas estão indo para França em uma hora.

- O quê? – Teddy tentou grita, mas sua voz saiu com um suspiro rouco – Ela... Ela nem se quer ia ficar para o casamento?

- O que você tem que entender, Teddy, é que ela... Ela não conseguiu lidar com isso. Ela te ama – Alvo parece tão preocupado e magoado quanto Teddy.

- Eu... eu... – ele suspira – Droga! – ele não pode evitar as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto – Porque eu sou tão idiota? Porque eu não percebi isso mais cedo? Porque eu achei que ela iria superar sendo que nem eu mesmo consegui? – ele esta histérico, e por isso fica grato quando Albus o agarra pelos ombros e o sacode.

- Calma, Teddy – diz ele bruscamente – Olhe, meu pai, James e eu, todos nós, tentamos falar com ela, mas ela não quis ouvir. Tem que ser você. Vá para o aeroporto e fale com ela.

- O q-quê? – ele diz.

- Vai! – Albus lhe da um empurrão, e ele vai para o seu carro, gira as chaves e acelera pela rodovia mais uma vez.

Ele chega com vinte minutos de antecedência, o número do terminal escrito em sua mão a caneta, ele passa pela multidão, emburrando pessoas à sua volta. Ele escuta seu coração em seu peito e seus pulmões arfando quando ele força suas pernas para correr mais rápido. Ele chega próximo aos terminais e olha em volta a procura do número certo. Mas antes mesmo de encontrar, ele a vê. Seu cabelo vermelho preso em um rabo de cavalo, seu rosto bonito a mostra, e ele vê o quão realmente ela o completa.

Correndo para frente, ele grita:

- Lily! Lily!

Ela se vira ao som de sua voz, mas não sorri ao vê-lo. Ela parece mais irritada do que nunca, e ele espera que ela não fique com esse rancor.

- Lily – ele suspira, puxando-a para si, encostando seus lábios nos dela. E antes mesmo que ele pudesse apreciar o momento, ela o empurra dando-lhe um tapa em seu rosto.

- Me deixe em paz – diz ela ríspida.

- O quê? Lily... E-eu – ele gagueja, esfregando o rosto vermelho – Eu acabei de deixar Victoire, acabei de abandonar meu casamento, porque eu quero ficar com você.

- É um pouco tarde para isso, Teddy – ela responde.

- Por que? Por que você está dizendo isso? – ele pergunta, sua voz se quebrando.

- Por que eu não agüento mais isso. Se eu for com você agora, você vai me deixar amanhã de manhã e voltar para Victoire – suas pálpebras estão cheias de lágrimas agora.

- Não – ele protesta baixinho – Eu não vou, Lily. Eu juro. Eu te amo e quero que você seja minha.

- Sinto muito, Ted – ela diz, e embarca no avião.

-x-

Ele nem sequer se importou em voltar para a capela e dizer a todos que estava bem, porque você sabe, ele não está. Ele vai para casa, mas não para seu apartamento, e sim para casa de seus pais, para o quarto que era seu. E é ali que seu pai o encontra mais tarde, com os olhos abertos e com marcas de lágrimas gravadas quase permanentemente em seu rosto. Ele ainda está com seu smoking e até mesmo com os seus sapatos. Ele está enrolado no cobertor e não se mexeu por horas.

Seu pai se senta cuidadosamente em seus pés, mas Teddy não olha para ele. Nada ficará bem novamente, e ninguém pode ajudá-lo agora.

- Teddy – seu pai diz silenciosamente, colocando uma mão sobre a perna do filho – o que aconteceu?

Demorou muito para Teddy conseguir forçar as palavras.

- Ela foi embora.

- Embora?

- Embora. Ela foi para França com alguma amiga idiota dela estudar lá. – _Estudar, sei, _ele pensa. Se isso fosse o que ela realmente queria, ela teria esperado uma semana para fazer o seu último ano em Hogwarts. Mas o que ela que é ficar longe dele.

- Você está falando sério? Harry nem falou nada – murmura Remus pensativo.

- Não, ninguém falou nada – Teddy diz com azedume - Ninguém disse que o amor poderia machucar tanto assim.

Seu pai suspira.

- Sabe, Teddy, sua mãe e eu passamos por muita coisa antes de finalmente reconhecer o fato de que fomos feitos um para o outro. A Lily vai voltar, apenas espere. Pode demorar. Pode demorar semanas, meses ou anos, mas ela vai voltar.

- Eu não acho – Teddy diz desiludido, chorando pela primeira vez em anos na frente de seu pai.

-x-

Mais tarde naquele dia, Victoire aparece (como se ele já não se sentisse mal o suficiente). Ainda assim, sua calma aceitação do que aconteceu foi pior do que se ela tivesse gritado e brigado com ele, porque isso apenas dobra o remorso que ele sente.

- Teddy – diz ela, batendo na porta. Ele não faz esforço em responder, então ela apenas entra.

- Você está bem? – ela pergunta, ajoelhando-se ao lado de sua cama.

Ele fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça, 'não'. E ela, tão doce, tão incrível e maravilhosa que é, acaricia seu rosto com o dedo, dizendo:

- Fiquei sabendo de Lily.

Ele nem sabe o que dizer, porque ela deveria estar zangada com ele, usando, no mínimo, Maldições Imperdoáveis.

- E você está bem com isso? – pergunta ele num sussurro, porque isso é o máximo que ele consegue.

- Eu sei disso há algum tempo. Já esperava por isso. – ela dá de ombros, como se o fato dele ter a abandonado no altar não fosse grande coisa.

- E você deixou as coisas acontecerem? – pergunta ele, espantado – Você me deixou ir.

- Você sabe o que dizem – diz ela severamente – se você ama algo, deixe-o livre.

E isso o atinge, porque isso foi exatamente o que ele fez com Lily, e ele não se sente bem, no entanto.

-x-

Os meses seguintes passam dolorosamente lentos para Teddy. Ele começa a relaxar no trabalho no departamento de Aurores, porque cada vez que olha para Harry, ele só consegue pensar em Lily. Ela pode ter o cabelo e os olhos de sua mãe, mas de resto ela é toda o seu pai. Seu nariz, o formato dos olhos, os lábios... E é muito doloroso ver todos os dias.

Harry e sua mãe o imploram todos os dias para que ele se concentre mais, mas como ele pode fazer isso se ele nem sequer se sente vivo? Se ele se sente apenas como um cadáver de pé ou como um Inferi com sentimentos?

O que ele não percebe, ao contrário de todos ao seu redor, é que ele está indo para um caminho perigoso. Ele praticamente não come mais, apenas quando seus pais o forçam. Ele não sai. Ele vai trabalhar, vai para casa, trabalha mais um pouco, pula o jantar e vai para a cama, apesar de que ele quase nunca dorme.

Algumas noites ele passou acompanhado de seu estoque de Whisky de fogo até vomitar e desmaiar no chão banheiro, mas as ressacas realmente não o ajudam com a maneira que ele se sente.

Depois de três meses, seus pais fazem com que ele saia de sua casa e volte a morar com eles, para que possam ficar de olho em sua depressão.

É em Dezembro que entra algo positivo em sua vida, uma esperança.

Os Potter chegam para jantar, e com aquela ausência tão óbvia, ele diz que não se sente bem e se retira, e não há nada que seu pai possa fazer quanto a isso.

Albus vai até seu quarto e senta ao lado dele em sua cama.

- Sabemos que você não está doente, Teddy.

- Como? – retruca Teddy – Alguém de vocês sequer olhou para mim ultimamente?

- Nós tentamos – disse Albus – mas você evita nossos olhos.

- E porque você acha que eu faço isso? Porque tudo o que eu vejo é pena – ele resmunga.

- Lily está vindo para as férias – diz Albus do nada.

- E o que isso significa? – diz Teddy áspero, ainda sem olhar para Albus.

- Que você poderá vê-la e concertar isso de uma vez por todas.

- Como se isso fosse funcionar. Mamão com açúcar, né?

Albus desiste de ser calmo.

- Teddy, agora cala a boca a me escuta. Ninguém quer te ver assim, está bem? Nós todos estamos preocupadíssimos com você! Você sabe o quão terrível é assistir você estragar a sua vida? Você sabe o quão assustador é ver você perder todo esse peso, ver essas olheiras escuras em seus olhos e ver você com o castanho normal de seus cabelos? Teddy, você sempre foi a vida das festas, e agora, não há sequer uma vida. E você sabe quem pode consertar isso? Não sou eu, nem seu pai, nem ninguém. Só você. Quando Lily chegar semana que vem, fale com ela, faça ela ficar aqui com você e nunca mais abandonar a gente desse jeito, está bem?

E com o pequeno e poderoso discurso da criança (bem, nem tão criança assim, ele já tem vinte anos), tudo o que Teddy pode fazer é concordar.

- Está bem.

-x-

Quando finalmente ela chega, ele está mais nervoso do que nunca. Ele prometeu a si mesmo não se encher de esperanças, ou poderia cair em depressão mais uma vez. Mesmo assim, ele está todo arrumado, com sapatos ao invés de tênis, calças ao invés do jeans rasgado, camisa e colete ao invés de camiseta. Ele deixou seu cabelo espetado, porque afinal, quem se importa com o seu cabelo?

Ele fica junto de todos, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Ele espera por ela, as borboletas _normais_ em seu estômago. Victoire, gentil como sempre, não está incomodada por seu desejo em ver Lily. A excitação aumenta quando eles escutam um estalo alto vindo do quintal, a felicidade o preenche antes dele se quebrar novamente.

Porque quando ela entra, a primeira coisa que faz é evitá-lo. E quem se importa se ele está sendo egoísta, já que ela parece estar _muito _feliz. Mas ele esperava que ela estivesse infeliz sem ele, então depois de esperar pelo _tão especial_ "olá", ele sai.

É como um círculo constante, como aquela maldita profecia de anos atrás.

_Nenhum poderá ser feliz enquanto o outro for._

Em lágrimas, pois _porque eles não podem? _Porque eles não podem amar a pessoa certa? Porque eles não pode simplesmente deixar tudo de lado, tomar coragem e se beijarem?

Ele está sentado do lado de fora, apenas encarando o céu. Ele abandonou o álcool, porque ele já está cansado de saber que isso não ajuda em nada, muito pelo contrário (e ele quer manter seu juízo caso ela mude de idéia).

Ele espera, espera e espera, enroscado em um banco do lado de fora da casa dos Potter, lutando contra o frio congelante em seu corpo. Mas durante a noite toda, ela não dá nenhum sinal.

E é ali que ele está ao amanhecer, congelando seu traseiro, do lado de fora da casa dela, ainda esperando ser reconhecido. Ele não consegue se mexer. E não é só porque ele não tem vontade, mas por certamente estar quase congelando. Ele observa o sol flutar acima do horizonte, banhando a ele e a neve ao redor do quintal de árvores secas, em um fraco e amarelo pálido raio de sol, ele pede para que um pouco de luz o aqueça, porque ele é um tremendo idiota que nem sequer vestiu uma capa.

E é ali fora, tremendo e encolhido onde ela finalmente o encontra. Ela vai até ele em silêncio, jogando um cobertor sobre seu corpo trêmulo. Ele se senta, os lábios azuis, rosto e nariz vermelhos, olhos brilhantes e cansados. Ele tenta dizer algo, mas infelizmente, sua língua está seca e ele não consegue falar palavra alguma.

- Teddy Lupin, você é realmente tão idiota assim? – ela pergunta, sorrindo e sentado-se ao lado dele como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ela não tivesse quebrado seu coração e o abandonado por meses – Você vai se matar aqui fora.

- V-v-v-v-você e-e-está a-a-aqui – é tudo o que ele consegue dizer por entre seus dentes rangendo, depois de um longo e embaraçoso silêncio.

- É claro que estou – ela responde, aproximando-se dele.

Ele sente o calor irradiando de seu corpo, e não consegue evitar de abraçá-la, desesperado para se livrar do frio.

- P-p-por q-q-que v-v-você m-me d-deixou? – ele pergunta, fechando os olhos.

- Porque eu fui uma burra, Ted – ela responde – eu não confiava em você.

Ele olha para ela, tentando acalmar o ranger de seus dentes, para talvez conseguir falar alguma coisa.

- É c-c-claro q-que v-v-você p-p-pode.

- Eu sei – diz ela – agora eu sei.

- E-então p-por q-que v-você n-não f-falou c-c-comigo o-ontem à n-noite? – ele pergunta.

- Porque eu queria mais privacidade, então você vai embora sem me dizer para onde estava indo – ela explica, colocando seu braço nele – E ninguém me deixou em paz até as quatro da manhã, hora em que você já estava dormindo aqui, sem dúvida.

- E-eu t-te a-amo – Teddy diz, enterrando seu rosto ao lado dela.

Ela ri.

- Eu nunca imaginei isso soando assim, mas eu também te amo.

E ela faz o que ele desejava poder ter feito sempre.

Ela o beija.

E isso o faz sentir mais quente do que nunca.

_fin._

* * *

**N/T: Ah, gente! Vão dizer que essa fic não é amor?  
Se desejarem ler ela na versão original, ela está nas minhas fics favoritas!**

Obrigada aos que leram ela até o fim e Boas Festas a todos!


End file.
